


No One Will Ever See

by MichaelYells



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Kinky, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelYells/pseuds/MichaelYells
Summary: Jared recorded himself in some incriminating things. Good thing no one will ever see.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Rich Goranski/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	No One Will Ever See

**Author's Note:**

> Im on mobile and got bored of adding tags so oops.

Jared started the recording. In the screen, he saw himself. His body was already flushed and dick was already hard. He'd never say it, but, it was embarassing how small his dick was, even when it was hard. Good thing no one but him would ever find this. 

Jared settled back into his cushioned chair and spread his legs, one foot going on his desk and the other just onto the floor. You could see everything like this. His sweaty body, the twitch of his cock, the cat tail butt plug- oh, yeah, this was no normal masturbation session. Jared was going to have fun. 

In total, he was using four items. On top of his head, Jared had a pair of nice pink soft cat ears. It was a headband, but what could you do. He reached up to pet them and shuddered his neck was a black collar with a chain attached. He loved that item. He closed his eyes and pulled on the dangling chain, imagine that was someone else was pulling it. Down below, a black rubber cock ring was stretched to fit around his thick cock, he gave himself two soft squeezes, and his hips jerked up. Finally, in his ass was a butt plug. Attached was a long, fluffy pink cat tail. He shuddered and moaned, draping it accross his thigh. It felt good against his thighs then. Soft. Teasing.

God, this was perfect. He placed his right hand on the bottom of the chair for balance, and officially got to work. He placed his hand on his dick and with a firm grip, began to jerk himself. His cock filled his hand and maybe an inch in length, and it looked pitiful on camera, but... unadmittedly, he kind of liked that. He shut his eyes, reveling in the slow pace, but his body was impatient. He didn't get too far before his hips moved on their own and he panted. He needed more. 

Jared moved his hand away from his cock to press against the base of the butt plug instead. He rolled his hips and moaned out loud at the simulation. Fuck, that was so good. He wished someone else was here- Evan. He wished Evan was here, behind him, fucking his huge dick inside him doggy style- he interrupted his own thoughts with a laugh. Fucking a guy wearing cat ears doggy style. Nice. 

Jared strategically placed his arm on front of his dick so while he grinded his hips up, he stimulated his dick too. He smiled half lidded into the camera. Embarassing. If anyone ever saw this he'd die from the shame. Good thing nothing would. "Fuck, I'm so hard," he breathily moaned, "and wet," it seemed like he was talking to the camera. His thighs shook from the awkward positioning, but it felt too good too move, and he didn't want to sacrifice the good angle. He closed his eyes again. 

His mouth fell open. Not wide open, but just where he wasn't keeping it closed. Naturally open. He closed his eyes. Jared thought of Rich. Fuck, Rich. He was. A decently attractive guy. Jared always knew that. He bet he would be even more attractive if he was gripping the chain of Jared's collar and pulling him closer to fuck fuck his mouth. "A-ah," he changed so he was jerking off his dick again, loose grip, fast pace. It was fun and new. He imagined Rich going until he came down his throat, then he stopped. The fantasy disappeared. He was close. 

"Ah, fuck, don't stop," he moaned, no fantasy in mind, but the thought that maybe, one day, he could say that to someone got him off easily. "Keep going, I'm so close, fuck, please," his grip tightened. "Fuck- Ev, Rich, mm Connor," he bet Connor would be a good fuck, even if he topped. He could easily be degrading, but he also didn't doubt that Connor could be a caring lover. 

Oh, maybe all three. His dick twitched. All three it was. Evan with his hands on Jared's hips, pulling him into him. Rich, his cock down Jared's throat. Connor, mouth on one nipple and hand twisting the nipple. 

Or, fuck, what if- what if nothing. Jared's body tensed and his mind went blank. He forced himself to open his eyes and look into the camera. He was sweaty and gross. The tip of his dick was almost a purple and his face was burning. Oh, god, if anyone ever saw this- finally, he came. The first spurt, he tensed even more and gasped. It spilled over the top of his hand and Jared whined. Through the rest of his orgasm, his rolled his hips up into his hand until it was too much. 

He stared at his nastied left hand and sighed. Gross, then he looked back at the camera. A flushed smile. He grabbed it and showed his cock up close. One little look. He jokingly said bye, and turned off the camera. 

Fuck, he'd die if anyone saw that. Good thing no one ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
